The Barney Bag
''' '''The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help the kids with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in the episode The Queen of Make-Believe, and for a final time in Birthday Olé. Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and the children would sing a song about it. Song Lyrics 1992-1995= ::Well I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question, ::"What can we make today?" ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. |-| Barney Live! In New York City= ::Well I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question. ::What can we make today? ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today. ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. ::We've been looking in the Barney Bag ::And we found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question. ::What can we make today? ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. |-| Season 4-6= ::Oh I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question. ::"What can we make today?" ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today. ::Yeah! ::We'll see what we can make today. Trivia '']] *In "Barney Live! In New York City" after the first verse is sung, the kids sing it again. This version was also used on the album "Barney's Favorites Volume 2". *An early version of the Barney Bag was used in Season 1. *At 40 appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot #Playing It Safe - Box Cars #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes #What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks #I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs #Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments Season 2 #Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder #May I Help You? - Funny Fishes #Look at Me, I'm 3! - Things to put in Baby Bop's Birthday Presents #Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites #A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles #Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Barney Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart, but was kidnapped by The Winkster before they even showed it to the audience #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) Season 3 #If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes #On the Move - A Memory Book #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit #Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car #Hats Off to BJ! - A very special spare cap for BJ #Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) Season 4 #Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors #Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank #We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines #It's Tradition - Family Flags #Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands #Let's Eat - Place Mats #Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans #All Mixed Up - Paper Suns #A Very Musical Day Season 5 #Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) #Barney's Band - Musical Instruments #Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets #A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns #A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame Season 6 #Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies #A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes #You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces #Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas Gallery BarneyBagPrototype.jpg|The Original Barney Bag (1992) OfficialBarneyBag.jpg|The Redesigned Barney Bag (1993) BarneyBag1994.jpg|The Barney Bag in "Barney Live! In New York City" (1994) BarneyBag1995-1999.jpg|The Latest Barney Bag (1995-1999) Category:First Generation Barney Songs Barney Bag Barney Bag Category:Segments Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker